Predicted
by Neferteenie
Summary: /-AU, DHr-/ Malfoy is in Divination Class when Trelawney makes a prediction.
1. The Prophecy

**Disclaimer:  
**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N:** This was what popped into my head after reading a plot bunnie on FAP. The specific plot bunnie is "Malfoy is in Divination Class when Trelawny makes a prediction. You choose if it's real or not, Malfoys reaction, etc., but the prediction must be about that certain someone he loves, which has now been revealed to the other Slytherins!!!"

* * *

**Predicted **

_I. The Prophecy_

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked idly at the crystal ball sitting on the table, pretending to see something. Of course, he never saw anything. Divination class was just stupid, and the professor was a loon. Granger was right about that. But he would never admit it, and so he stayed.

He was so busy looking at the crystal ball that he did not notice when the professor sidled up next to his table.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said, in her fluttery whispering, "so ever hard at work. Would you mind telling the class what you see?"

Draco glanced around the hushed room, and then cleared his throat.

"Well, professor. I see a...a tree."

"A tree, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes. A tree," he said with more conviction, as the professor gazed into the crystal ball herself.

"Hmm...so there is. What else do you see?"

"Everything else seems a blur."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I'll tell you what I see, and then you tell me what it means? All right?"

Before he could agree, the professor went deathly still, and then began to shake. When the shaking stopped, her eyes rolled back, so that only the whites showed and her body stood rigid. She began to speak in a clear, crisp voice, so unlike her own.

"On the eve of the next full moon, an opportunity will present itself where the cunning prince, from the house of silver and green, must show himself worthy. There he shall find his equal in the one that he cares for most, the brave princess of gold and crimson. She is guarded by those who love her, especially two brave knights. And she shall only show that she return his feelings if he has completely fought off what will be keeping them apart."

And then the professor began to shake again. But this time, when she stopped, she was back to her normal self. She did not even remember what she had just said or what had just transpired. But the rest of the class did.

The prophecy was clear. Everyone knew who the two in the prophecy were, especially since one of them was present in the classroom at the moment. There could only be one prince "from the house of silver and green," and that was one, Draco Malfoy. The identity of the princess became clear when the bit about the two knights was heard.

It just seemed so ludicrous. No one would have ever thought that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger could ever be a couple. At least, not until now; not until this propecy. Now, everyone who remembered would be anxiously awaiting the eve of the next full moon, two weeks from now, to see if the prophecy would come true. Everyone, including Draco Malfoy.

--------

Later that day, several Slytherins cornered Draco in the Slytherin common room.

"So is it true, Drakie?" Pansy asked.

"Have you finally cracked, after all that time sharing a common room with her?" Someone else asked.

"Of course not," Draco lied, adding a sneer for effect.

"Then what was Professor Trelawney talking about?"

"How should I know! She's a crazy old bat."

There was a murmur of agreement between some of the Slytherins.

"So you're not interested in that Mudblood?"

Draco flinched slightly at the word, and that was all that was needed to give him away to several of the more perceptive Slytherins.

"No," he lied, again. Less believable this time.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. The Interference

**Disclaimer:  
**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N:** This was what popped into my head after reading a plot bunnie on FAP. The specific plot bunnie is "Malfoy is in Divination Class when Trelawny makes a prediction. You choose if it's real or not, Malfoys reaction, etc., but the prediction must be about that certain someone he loves, which has now been revealed to the other Slytherins!!!"

* * *

**Predicted**

_II. The_ _Interference_

* * *

Amazing, isn't it, how one person's words could change your whole world in just a minute?

By the day's end, every student knew about the prophecy. Each member of the Gryffindor Trio, being a part of the prophecy, took it differently. Harry wondered if he should believe it, Ron was confused a bit, and Hermione contemplated it.

Other students, mostly Slytherin and of the female gender, tried desperately to bring the rumor down. They couldn't believe that Draco would care for that prissy prude. They wouldn't believe. They insulted Hermione to her face whenever they could. But, of course, never in front of Draco. And Hermione didn't do a thing about it. She knew that if Malfoy were to find out somehow, the insults would stop. But she never made a move to let him know. After all, the situation between themselves wasn't any better.

There were times, during the two weeks leading up to the fateful day, that Draco had tried to talk to Hermione, but those were only in private. In public, he wore his infamous smirk and threw petty insults. Insults that she returned, for the sake of normality. And that was how it went, until the eve of the full moon.

--------

Hermione and Draco were watched closely that day. Everyone waiting to see if the prophecy came true. But they stayed apart as much as they could, trying to fight the prophecy; trying to change it. Draco did it because, in his head, it was wrong. Hermione did it because she didn't know the answer to their problem, and it scared her.

The professors watched closely too. But not for the sake of gossip. They watched because the outcome of the war partly depended on this prophecy. Most prophecies came true on their own. Very rarely did they receive so much interference. This one would need a little help moving along.

"Miss Granger," called Professor McGonagall, "if I could have a word with you?"

"Of course professor," Hermione replied.

"Miss Granger, I have noticed that you have not been working well with the Head Boy lately. Is there a problem?"

Hermione blushed, before shaking her head.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should have a little chat with Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Malfoy?"

"Ah...no. It's all right. There's nothing wrong. Really, professor."

"If you're sure. But may I give you a piece of advice?"

"Of course."

"Don't try to change what's already been set in stone."

And then Professor McGonagall turned and left, leaving behind a slightly puzzled Hermione to contemplate even more thoughts.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. The Insanity

**Disclaimer:  
**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N:** This was what popped into my head after reading a plot bunnie on FAP. The specific plot bunnie is "Malfoy is in Divination Class when Trelawny makes a prediction. You choose if it's real or not, Malfoys reaction, etc., but the prediction must be about that certain someone he loves, which has now been revealed to the other Slytherins!!!"

* * *

**Predicted **

_III. The Insanity_

* * *

True to form, Hermione took heed of Professor McGonagall's words. She stopped avoiding Malfoy, and even tried to talk to him. That didn't go over too well. Once again, insults were hurled and egos hurt. She had even spat in his face.

They had gathered quite a crowd, and after that, no one believed the prophecy would come true. Draco didn't think Hermione would ever see past the front he had put up, and he was right. Hermione truly thought Draco would never get over his pureblood prejudices.

The girls who had thrown insults at Hermione were now comforted by the thought that the prophecy seemed to be derailed. Or, at least, they pretended to be. And they pretended very well. But as the darkness grew near, they began to worry again. And as they worried, they began to formulate a plan; a plan that would keep away any unwanted surprises.

As the light of day started to fade, Hermione found herself walking by the lake, thinking.

How stupid was she to believe the prophecy might actually come true? She always believed Trewlaney to be a fake. Why stop now? Was it because she was a main part of this prophecy?

"I'm such a fool." Hermione said, aloud.

"Yes, you are," a feminine voice replied.

Hermione turned around, seeking the person who spoke, and found Pansy Parkinson.

"What do you want Parkinson?"

Pansy blinked, and then started walking, slowly, towards Hermione.

She spoke as she walked, "Look, Granger. I don't particularly like you, but I don't think it's your fault you're involved in this prophecy. People can't control these things, and we don't even know if it's true or not."

She paused, to gauge Hermione's expression. Hermione looked confused.

"So, I have a warning for you," she continued. "Some girls have decided that you're trying to _steal_ Draco away. They think this prophecy is your fault. I overheard them in the common room, and they've planned something; something that'll make sure the prophecy _never_ comes true. _Don't_ walk alone tonight."

Hermione's confusion grew. Why would Pansy warn her?

And as if she could read Hermione's mind, Pansy answered.

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't wish harm on you. Well, at least not as much harm as they've planned. It'll give Slytherins a bad name." Pansy narrowed her eyes. "Watch out tonight."

--------

The girls watched Pansy talking to Hermione. They found out she had overheard their conversation, so they had a good guess of what Pansy and Granger were talking about. They couldn't believe one of their own housemates would turn on them. Especially when this was for a _good_ cause.

Oh well. This would take away the surprise of their plan, and they would probably have to make a few small adjustments to their time frame. But other than that, it didn't really have any adverse affects. They were just discussing that they needed some kind of cue to start their plan. This seemed as good as any.

So, when Pansy left and Granger stayed, they decided to make their move. They looked around first, making sure there were no witnesses. Then, they all spread out and started to approach the lone girl, slowly. Before Hermione knew what was happening, several girls were on her; one covered her mouth, one tied a blindfold over her eyes, one bound her hands, and another bound her feet.

In total, there were about a dozen girls, so they had no problems carrying her off. They brought her to the edge of the forest, out of plain sight, and began to beat her. They hit her with sticks and rocks that they found and kicked her anywhere they could. Hermione tried to shield herself as best as she could, covering her head and neck with her arms and curling up into the fetal position. As they continued to beat her, she started to go numb with pain, until she finally fell unconscious.

--------

At supper that night, if one cared to pay attention, they would have noticed something out of the ordinary. Several Slytherins were watching the Gryffindor table. But not with their usual smug grins and laughter. Instead, they had grim, somber looks on their face that made it seem like someone had died. And maybe someone had.

* * *

**A/N:** How was that? I _predict_ there will be 2 more chapters. But don't hold me to that. xP There may always be more. Err...I still need a beta-reader. So, if anyone's interested, email me.  
Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

**TBC**


	4. The Rescue

**Disclaimer:**  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N:** This was what popped into my head after reading a plot bunnie on FAP. The specific plot bunnie is "Malfoy is in Divination Class when Trelawny makes a prediction. You choose if it's real or not, Malfoys reaction, etc., but the prediction must be about that certain someone he loves, which has now been revealed to the other Slytherins!"

* * *

**Predicted **

_The Rescue

* * *

Pansy was one of those Slytherins. She watched as two Gryffindor boys entered, and grew more worried when she noticed that they were missing their third part. That was the strange part: a Slytherin caring for the well being of a Gryffindor._

She decided to seek help from the only person that she knew could help in _this_ situation. She went to find Draco.

He was found wandering a corridor, obviously on duty. But as soon as she relayed the information that she had, he raced through the corridor and out of the castle. She had known for sure that Draco really did love Granger when she saw his expression after Nott had called Granger a Mudblood. She was fine with it, though she didn't like Granger very much. Draco deserved to be happy for once, after all the crap he had put up with, with his father.

_-IV-_

Draco swept through the grounds, searching for Hermione. His heart was pounding, hard, against his chest as he thought of all the terrible things that could have happened to her. He couldn't believe this was happening. Why would someone do that?

The first place he searched was the lake, since that was where Pansy had said she'd seen her last. He did not see anything at first, but then, an object caught his eye. It was still in an area that was considered shallow, so he waded out, worry etched on his face. If it was Hermione, there was no way she was still alive. Her face would be underwater, and there would be no way for her to take in oxygen. But, as he reached the object, he found it was not Hermione, and sighed in relief. She could still be alive. The thought made him move quicker through the water, as he thought of the next area to search.

Where would someone go to get rid of someone on Hogwarts grounds?

And then he knew. As he got out of the water, he looked towards the Forbidden Forest. It looked eerie, grim, and uninviting. All kinds of dangers lurked within the shadows, and Draco was scared. But he took in a breath, to try to calm his racing heart, and started to walk slowly towards the edge of the forest.

He scanned the area slightly, looking for danger and any sign of Hermione. When none could be found, he ventured a little deeper into the forest. Igniting a light with a whispered _lumos_, he waved it over likely hiding spaces without result.

He was just about to leave the area when he heard a slight rustle. Following his instinct and ears, he made his way towards a small clearing. There, he found a centaur standing in the middle. It was looking down at something.

Draco tried to enter the clearing as quietly as possible, so as not to alert the centaur, but he was heard nevertheless. The centaur turned to look at him, and Draco recognized him as the one from first year. As Draco tried to slowly approach the centaur, it took on a defensive stance, all the while remaining quiet. So Draco stopped, not wanting to upset him further.

"I won't hurt you," said Draco.

The centaur looked skeptical, but turned slightly, showing Draco what was hidden from view behind his body. And Draco was filled with relief.

It was Hermione, and though she looked battered and bruised, she was still alive. She was unconscious, but breathing, even if they were shallow breaths.

He raced forward immediately, wanting to take Hermione back to Madam Pomfrey, to make sure everything was really all right. But the centaur blocked him again. For a moment, Draco stood there, confused. And then he realized why the centaur acted so protectively.

"Look, a lot has changed over the years." Draco said calmly. "I am not the same boy that you met. I don't mean any harm to either one of you. I just want to get Hermione back to the castle and make sure she is really all right."

"And how will I know that for sure?" Firenze asked, finally breaking his silence. "How will I know that, once you are out of my sight, you will not harm her?"

"I swear," Draco paused, searching his brain for something to swear on, "I swear on my pride that I will not harm her once out of your site."

Firenze looked appeased by this, and moved out of the way.

"Thank you." Draco murmured, as he knelt down by Hermione, and cradled her head.

He gave her a quick look over, trying to make sure she was okay to be moved. When he was satisfied that moving her would not cause anymore damage, he picked her up and began to make his way out of the forest. He soon realized that Firenze was following him and stopped.

"You don't trust me?" asked Draco.

"That is not it. I don't trust the creatures that roam the night, in this forest," replied Firenze. "I'll walk you to the edge of the forest, to be safe."

Draco nodded.

_-IV-_

"Harry, she's coming over," said Ron, nervously.

"Who is?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Harry! You know. _Her_."

"Oh. _Her_." Harry tried to stifle a laugh.

"Harry, it's not funny!" Ron gulped, as she got closer.

"Oh Ron, just ask her out already!"

"But she's in Slytherin! It won't work."

Harry gave Ron a look that called him all kinds of coward.

"It won't work!"

"How do you know if you don't try? You're in Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake! One of-"

"Hello boys." The subject of their conversation interrupted.

"Err..." Ron stammered. "Hello, Pansy. I mean, Parkinson. I mean..."

Pansy quirked a small smirk.

"Parkinson." Harry said, more calmly. "What do you want?"

"I think that you two should get to the infirmary right away," she replied, looking grim again.

"Why?"

"It's a long story, that I'll explain later. But the main thing is, Hermione's been injured."

"What!" Both boys exclaimed, jumping out of their seats.

Pansy nodded. "Go, now."

Both boys nodded at her, and then got of their seats and left the Great Hall, not even thinking about the fact that Pansy was a Slytherin and could have been lying. Once out of sight of the professors, they began to run through the halls, their worry defined across their faces.

_-IV-_

Draco crossed the grounds and raced through the castle in record time. If this wasn't such a dire situation, he'd be patting himself on the back for his accomplishment. But it was, and so he didn't. Instead, he began to pound on the infirmary door, waiting for Madam Pomfrey. In all his racket, he did not realize that he had woken up the patient in his arms.

"Malfoy?" Hermione whispered, questioningly. Her face showed her pain, as she spoke.

"Shh. Don't worry." Draco tried to reassure her. "You're at the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey should be here any minute now."

Hermione stared at Draco, still questioningly, until Madam Pomfrey appeared.

"Dear Lord!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Draco replied, before Hermione could, trying to keep her from anymore pain. "But I know Hermione is in a lot of pain. You can see it in her face."

"Yes, yes." Madam Pomfrey agreed. "I'll give her a sleeping potion, so that she won't feel the pain. Bring her in and set her down." She motioned towards a bed towards the back of the room.

"She's going to be all right, isn't she?" Draco asked, worriedly, as Madam Pomfrey looked Hermione over.

"Should be. But she'll have to stay here for a couple of days."

"All right."

Draco watched as Madam Pomfrey administered the sleeping potion. Hermione tried to spit it out, because it pained her to swallow. But Madam Pomfrey eventually got her to drink it all. Draco stayed by her side, until she fell asleep, which didn't take long. Madam Pomfrey took pity on Hermione, and had made the potion a bit stronger, allowing it to take faster effect.

He watched her for a while, looking so serene as she slept. But soon he noticed the time and realized that he needed to get back on duty. He looked at her one last time, and made a spontaneous decision. Leaning down, he gave her a light kiss on the lips, and then left.

As he was leaving, he ran into Potter and Weasley.

"Malfoy!" Both boys exclaimed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I was helping someone in need."

The boys gaped at him.

"Close your mouth boys. It's not very attractive." Draco said, as he began to walk away.

"Wait a minute Malfoy," Ron said. "You didn't have anything to do with Hermione, did you?"

Malfoy paused, contemplating if he should tell or not. He decided not to, and started walking away again.

This angered Ron, slightly, and caused him to imulsively shout, "Stay away from Hermione! I don't care about the damn prophecy! You better not have hurt her!"

"Maybe in the past, but not now." Malfoy said, cryptically, as he continued walking away.

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think of that? That was the longest chapter so far. Wow.  
Still looking for a beta-reader. Email me if you're interested.  
Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. ;

**TBC**


	5. The Intermission

**Disclaimer:  
**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N:** This was what popped into my head after reading a plot bunnie on FAP. The specific plot bunnie is "Malfoy is in Divination Class when Trelawny makes a prediction. You choose if it's real or not, Malfoys reaction, etc., but the prediction must be about that certain someone he loves, which has now been revealed to the other Slytherins!"

* * *

**Predicted**

_V. The Intermission

* * *

_

When Harry and Ron first saw Hermione, they were shocked at how beaten she looked. They had talked to Madam Pomfrey about Hermione's condition, and agreed that it was best that she be kept sleeping for the first (and worst) part of her recovery. It would last at least three days.

But now, it seemed that Hermione was starting to groan in pain every once in a while, which worried Harry and Ron. A full day hadn't even passed yet. Something was wrong. The potion was made wrong, or Hermione's body was rejecting it. Panicking, the boys shouted for Madam Pomfrey, who hurried away from tending to a student with a twenty-four hour flu virus.

"What is it?" she asked, as she reached them.

"Hermione seems to be waking." Harry replied.

"Is that supposed to be happening?" Ron asked, concerned.

"We thought it was supposed to last longer."

"Yeah. Why's that happening?"

"What's going on?"

"Is she all right?"

"Did you accidentally make the potion wrong, somehow?"

"Now, boys." Madam Pomfrey admonished. "She doesn't look like she's waking at all."

"But she's groaning. In pain."

"No, actually, she's not." said Madam Pomfrey, after hearing the supposed groans of pains. "She's not groaning; she's mumbling. Like talking in her sleep. It's normal."

The boys looked at her quizically. Since when was it normal for people to talk in their sleep?

"It is," Madam Pomfrey replied, as if reading their mind. "Many people do it. Though, I suppose, it could also be a side effect of the potion. She may be trying to, unconsciously, tell us some kind of information."

The boys still stared at her quizically.

"Nevermind. Maybe you boys should get some rest. You both look a wreck. Hermione wouldn't want you to be like this. You've got classes tomorrow."

The boys agreed and decided to take up residence in each of the cots on either side of Hermione's. It was now Madam Pomfrey's turn to stare for a short while. In the end, she understood their reasons and let them stay, but only until Hermione awoke and was safely out of danger.

_-V-_

In usual Hogwarts' style, the news about what happened to Hermione got around. Of course, you had some of those slightly exaggerated stories. But most were truthful.

It was odd, though, that no one had mentioned who had rescued her. And it became apparent that no one—except Hermione, her rescuer, and several privy professors, of course—actually knew who it was, making it something of even more interest. Many speculated that it had to have been either Harry or Ron. Others, who analyzed it slightly more, realized that Harry _and_ Ron had been in the Great Hall at the time that the rescue was supposed to have happened. So the mystery remained, and most students were not able to concentrate on their schoolwork that day, much to the professors' dismay.

But then again, the professors were preoccupied too. They had the hard task of finding out who had planned and carried out the attack on their hands. No one would speak up or send in any _anonymous_ tips, making their job that much harder.

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall had both scoured the grounds where Hermione was found and had uncovered nothing. No shreds of cloth, no identifying clues, not one thing that could help. It began to grate on them.

They knew that someone had to know something, anything, which could help. Why weren't they coming forward? Were they scared? If no one came forward, they'd have to wait the full three days for Hermione to awaken. And even then, she might have a slight case of amnesia _or_ not have gotten a clear view of her attackers. It was truly frustrating. They had a chat with Dumbledore and agreed that they should use a sort of pleading threat on the students.

So, as the students sat down to supper, Dumbledore stood and addressed them:

"Students, as you know, our beloved Head Girl has been brutally injured. Her attacker or attackers have not been caught yet. If the attacker or attackers are not caught soon, we may have to close Hogwarts down." He paused to let his words sink in. "It would seem that, if we could not find the person who caused such a horrible injury, we would not be able to ensure the safety of you students. So help us, please. In helping us, you are also helping yourselves."

During his speech, Dumbledore glanced around the Great Hall, looking for any telltale signs. He caught none. But there were a few gasps—some of worry, some of outrage. He knew his speech would do its job. He hoped that before this time tomorrow, some information would be presented to help the case along. Until then:

"Thank you for your time. Now, let's eat."

He sat down gingerly and began to eat his stew. Several students did the same, but most were still slightly shocked by the spontaneous speech. Silence resonated throughout the room.

McGonagall took note of the students who had started eating right after Dumbledore had finished his speech, but there was no connection between them. They were of different houses and had never been seen speaking to another. Perhaps they thought the threat was not real and therefore seemed unperturbed. Even so, McGonagall made a mental note to look into it further, and then began to eat her stew too.

_-V-_

The perpetrators fidgeted in their seats, nervously glancing at Pansy, hoping they looked unobtrusive. Pansy ignored them and their unspoken plea, as she ate her supper in silence. She was not their friend. They were not Slytherins in her eyes. If they could not even own up to what they did, they didn't deserve the title of Slytherin.

They stalked her in between classes, knowing that she was the only other person who knew what they did. They wanted to make sure she kept quiet. But Pansy was not one so easily cowered. She had one tool on her side that she had mastered and the other girls had not: reverse psychology. Most of the girls were weak and Pansy got to them. Their group slowly started to disintegrate, until just a few were left to keep watch on her, and then, finally, just one. Pansy presumed this was their leader, the one who started it all, and the one who would be last to fall. And she would fall. Pansy would make sure of that.

_-V-_

Hermione opened her bleary eyes and yawned. She felt so fully rested, though slightly achy. She was just about to roll over when she became aware of sunlight filtering through the closed blinds. Bolting up, she looked around for a clock, slightly panicky. _What time is it?_ _Am I late? _were her first thoughts, before she realized she was not in her own room. This room seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite recall what is was called or where it was. At least, not until Madam Pomfrey came by.

"Ah, Hermione, you're awake."

"Err...yes. Slightly disoriented. But awake."

"Harry and Ron have been so worried. Are you in any pain?"

"No." Hermione answered slightly confused. "Why would I be?"

"Oh dear. You don't remember?"

Hermione tilted her head, searching through her memories, trying to recall whatever it was that she was supposed to remember.

"Only bits and pieces."

"Oh." was all Madam Pomfrey could say.

_-V-_

As soon as classes ended, Harry and Ron went straight to the infirmary, as they had been doing for the last two days. When they got there, they were greeted by a nice surprise. Hermione was awake, sitting up in bed, her hands neatly folded and set on her lap. An ecstatic expression graced their faces.

"Hermione! You're awake!" cried the boys, at the same time. "We've been so worried!"

She smiled at them. "Yes, I know," she replied, calmly. "Madam Pomfrey told me."

"Are you all right?"

"Do you feel any pain?"

"Did the potion help you?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"We got your homework."

"Do you—"

Hermione raised a hand, interrupting the flurry of questions, and laughed.

"I'm fine. Really. I'm slightly disoriented but fine."

The boys sighed in relief.

"However, I am slightly unsure as to what happened. Care to fill me in?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, holding a private war between them on who should tell Hermione what had happened. Neither one of them wanted to upset her, but she had a right to know. In the end, Harry lost their staring contest and reluctantly _volunteered_ to answer Hermione.

He began the story with the last time they had seen her before the incident and ended it with the present. He let her know that they had no idea what had gone on in between the time before the incident and the time they had found Malfoy bringing her to the infirmary. It was up to her to fill in those blanks, when she was ready. The whole story left Hermione a little bewildered. How could she not remember any of this?

"Malfoy," she murmured, softly.

"Yes, we were surprised too," replied Harry, thinking she was asking him to clarify.

Since Hermione was not allowed to return to classes yet, she had plenty of free time on her hands. She finished up the work the she had missed and even got ahead. Not only that, but plenty of visitors had came by too, even though they were supposed to be in class. Even professor McGonagall had come. The last part of the conversation they had had was odd, and Hermione continued to play it over and over in her mind.

"_Professor," called Hermione, "could I ask you a question, before you leave?"_

"_Of course, dear."_

_"Umm...well, it's about that prophecy. I realized that the eve of the full moon has passed. Does that mean the prophecy wasn't true?"_

_Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione for a moment before she answered, "It's your choice Hermione," and then left with a sound click of the door.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Umm…so, I don't know what happened to my beta-reader. I emailed her this chapter more than a month ago, but she hasn't gotten back to me yet. So, I decided to just post it without it being beta-read, for the moment. Sorry for any mistakes and for it being a short chapter. More chapters to come, but they probably won't be done until June (or if I get major inspiration). AP exams are coming up and then the SATs, so I have do lots of studying for them.

Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.

**TBC**


	6. The Translation

**Disclaimer:**  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N:** This was what popped into my head after reading a plot bunnie on FAP. The specific plot bunnie is "Malfoy is in Divination Class when Trelawny makes a prediction. You choose if it's real or not, Malfoys reaction, etc., but the prediction must be about that certain someone he loves, which has now been revealed to the other Slytherins!"

* * *

**Predicted**

_VI. The Translation

* * *

_

Hermione was out of the infirmary the next day. Everyone welcomed her back warmly, and she was able to get back to her normal routine quickly. So quickly that, soon, the incident seemed to have never happened. However, just because people were not gossiping did not mean that people weren't still thinking about it.

Some still speculated on the prophecy. It seemed to have not come true. But those who believed in Professor Trelawney said, to anyone that would listen, that the prophecy would just come true with the next full moon.

While students thought about that, Hermione was busy thinking of something else. Those words. What did Professor McGonagall mean?

It frustrated Hermione that she could not figure it out. The meaning could not be found in books or by any other logical means. Then what could she do?

And then she had an idea. Of course! It was so obvious! For something so cryptic, you go find the most illogical solution.

The next day, after class, she went to visit Professor Trelawney. She still didn't believe in the Professor's abilities, but it was worth a try. And it was her lost shot.

She entered Professor Trelawney's class to find the professor sitting down to a cup of tea.

"Ah, good afternoon, Hermione," Professor Trelawney greeted, without looking up. "I knew you would come." She smiled. "Sit, have some tea."

Hermione did sit and take a cup. After taking a sip, she cleared her throat. But before she could begin speaking, Professor Trelawney held up a hand and a plate of cakes.

"Have a piece of cake, too."

Hermione too one and smiled her thanks. She shoved the piece in her mouth and chewed. It tasted like heaven; all sweet, moist, and fluffy. It seemed to melt on her tongue. But that was not why she was here.

She wiped her mouth, and then proceeded to tell Professor Trelawney about Professor McGonagall's words. When she was done, Professor Trelawney just smiled mysteriously and said, "Have some more tea."

Hermione looked at her oddly, but took another cup of tea. "I knew I shouldn't have come here," she muttered under her breath.

"But that's where you're wrong," the professor said. "I do not know, for sure, what Minerva meant, but I can make a better guess than you. Or else why would you be up here?"

Hermione stared at her.

"Of course, if you don't want me to..." the professor trailed off, beginning to settle down with a biscuit.

"No, no, no. Please, professor, tell me what you think." Hermione pleaded, against her better judgment. Under normal circumstances, this scene would have not taken place. But these were not normal circumstances.

Professor Trelawney smiled. "Well, I'd say what she meant was that the prince of silver and green has fulfilled his part in the prophecy, and now it is up to you to decide whether or not to fulfill your part."

"Do I really have that choice? Doesn't a prophecy mean that it will come true no matter what?"

"Not necessarily. Not all prophecies come true." Professor Trelawney held her chin, in a thinking stance. "In fact, I think the only prophecies that come true are the known ones, the ones that have been spoken or read."

Hermione looked at her quizzically.

"Yes, I know it's quite puzzling. But, think about it, hmm? I think people feel compelled, unconsciously, to fulfill the prophecy because they think it's their destiny. Of course, there are those who try to stop the prophecy from coming true, and by doing so they realign the patterns of life to intertwine threads that would never have crossed and cause a shift in the balance, which causes destiny to rewrite its words. Either way, there are great consequences."

Hermione stared at her. "You know what? I think you're right, for once."

Professor Trelawney looked offended, but Hermione ignored it.

"I don't like Draco—I mean Malfoy—though. And I don't think I ever will. At least not in that way."

Professor Trelawney smiled that mysterious smile again. "Don't be so hasty, Hermione. And stop lying to yourself."

Hermione looked affronted. "I don't know what you're talking about: I am not lying to myself!" She claimed, vehemently.

"Why don't you sleep on it, hmm?" the professor suggested, patting Hermione's hand.

Hermione pulled her hand away and left with a huff.

--------

That night, Hermione slept fitfully. Every so often her sleep was scattered with dreams. But they weren't dreams, per se. They were more like memories and premonitions, all wrapped into one. One minute she was dreaming the most horrible thing—being beaten by those girls—and the next she was holding a beautiful baby girl in her arms, feeling like a proud new mother. Then, she was dreaming of her time in the infirmary; almost as if she was looking on from outside her body.

She saw her friends come in to check up on her. She saw the professors come look in on her. And then there was Draco. He had come several times while she was asleep, apparently. And just when the dream was about to fade into another, she saw him kiss her gently on the lips.

--------

Hermione woke up the next day feeling different. Those dreams were...odd, to say the least. How was it possible? She shook her head, better not to think about it.

But they felt so real. She couldn't just push them aside, and let that be that. They were too real for that. She had felt the pain all over again, with the memory of the beating. She had felt the joy to come, when she had held her own newborn daughter—she just knew that was her baby; call it instinct, if you like. Everything seemed so real, even that kiss.

That kiss. She sighed. Did that really happen? Or did she dream it up? Did he really visit her all those times? Or did she dream that up too? Maybe...wait a minute! It didn't matter! Not at all! Because she didn't even like Draco Malfoy that way. She didn't like Draco Malfoy, period. She shouldn't even be dreaming about him.

He'd been a prat all his life, and nothing could change that. Not even him seeing the light and being redeemed, helping to fight on their side. Which he did. But that didn't matter...

--------

"But he did save your life," Parvati replied, when Hermione voiced her opinion of Draco out loud.

"Yeah, but wait. How did you know it was him?"

"We've got _the eye_," replied Lavander."Anyway, he saved your life. Which means, he did sort of fight obstacles for you."

"The prophecy could have been fulfilled!" Parvati exclaimed, in a dreamy tone.

"You haven't told anyone that it was him, have you?" asked Hermione, interrupting the girls' daydream.

"No," Parvati and Lavender replied in unison, before looking at her suspiciously. "Why?"

Hermione shrugged. "No particular reason, really. Just that, he might get mad if people found out. You know, because it might ruin his reputation or something." She fidgeted, when the girls got identical smirks on their faces. "That's all. Really."

"Yeah, right Hermione."

"We know what you're really about."

"You care for him."

"It's so sweet."

"We wish you luck."

"The best of," Lavender added, as the girls once again drifted off into a dreamy state.

Their gazes glazed over and turned to a faraway place. Hermione knew it was hopeless trying to snap them out of it. So, she gathered her things and left their room, where she had gone to when a sense of nostalgia had hit. She had wanted to find comfort, so she had gone to a place where she had spent a good part of the last six years of her life: the dorm room she had shared with them in her first six years at Hogwarts.

She had been pulled into Parvati and Lavendar's gossip at once, like all the times before. She added in her own tidbits when she could, at least, until the topic had turned to her. Well, not only her, but Draco Malfoy also. Then, she had frozen up like ice. They had begged and pleaded, until she had finally cracked. She couldn't resist their puppy dog eyes, when both pairs were turned on her. Hermione sighed at the memory and laughed softly, as she waited for the staircases to stop moving.

She supposed they were right. He might not be such a prat after all, since he saved her life. Maybe they could do more than be civil. Maybe they could become acquaintances, and then friends, and then who knows? Maybe more.

Hermione entered her sanctuary—the library—and plopped down in one of the cushiony chairs near the back, and opened the book she had brought with her. Time flew, and she was in the middle of page four hundred thirty-seven before she realized it. She stretched and yawned, getting ready to leave. But then she paused in packing up her books. 'What was that noise?' she thought. She began her packing again, but then...'There it was again.'

Students out—Hermione looked at her watch—this late? This definitely needed intervention from the Head Girl. She walked towards the many bookshelves, where she was sure the couple would be hiding. But as she crept closer, she found that they were not involved in amorous activities, as she had first suspected, but, instead, were gossiping.

Hermione rolled her eyes. But then, something caught her ear. It was her name to be exact.

"...likes Hermione?" The girl seemed to be asking a question. Hermione hadn't caught the first part, but she started paying more attention, now that she had heard her name.

"Yeah. Heard it with my own ears," the boy answered.

"Heard what?" the girl questioned, eagerly.

"That Malfoy like Granger. I just finished telling you that." The boy answered, sounding exasperated.

"Oh, well you know how I forget."

"Oh yes, I know. I know how you forget your books in the library and make me come back to get them, only to find that you followed me."

The girl giggled.

"Now what reason would you have for that?" The boy questioned, his voice deeper than it was moments ago. Hermione could practically hear the sex oozing from his words. She knew what would happen shortly. She also knew that she should stop it, before it even started. But she couldn't. She was rooted to her spot, shocked at the knowledge that Draco Malfoy liked her. Was it true? She couldn't fathom that it was. It was overwhelming her, and she immediately turned around and fled the library.

--------

By the next morning, Hermione had come to a decision. And just as soon as she could find, and speak with him, she told him of it.

"I've come to a decision, Malfoy. I think that maybe we could give a relationship a try."

Malfoy stared at her in disbelief, before sneering, "How very generous of you. However, I think differently, and I don't accept." Then, he left, in a flurry of robes, leaving Hermione shattered and near tears.

Draco Malfoy fled down the hall, and around a corner, where he waited silently for Hermione to leave. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, but being with him would have hurt her even more. And maybe it had something to do with his ego too.

People didn't change overnight, most especially him. He still cared about what his housemates thought...slightly.

* * *

**A/N:** So it's summer. Yay! I'm hoping to finish this story and get a few new stories up. Oh, and I'm going to AX 2005 this weekend. Hehe...I'm excited:D 

I hope this chapter was worth the long wait that I put you through. Sorry for that. Anyway, tell me what you think, please? And I'm still looking for a beta-reader. If you're interested, please contact me. :)

Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. ;)

**TBC**


	7. The Revelation

**Disclaimer:  
**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N:** First, I want to say, my prayers and sympathies are with those who were affected by those horrible London bombings. Now onto my usual A/N...This was what popped into my head after reading a plot bunnie on FAP. The specific plot bunnie is "Malfoy is in Divination Class when Trelawny makes a prediction. You choose if it's real or not, Malfoys reaction, etc., but the prediction must be about that certain someone he loves, which has now been revealed to the other Slytherins!"

* * *

**Predicted **

_VII. The Revelation_

* * *

It had been a very trying day for Pansy. First, she had been knocked over by a weepy Head Girl. Then, she had been knocked over by a grumpy-slash-moody best friend. And now? Well, now she was caught up in a catfight that she had no desire to be in _and_ she had broken a nail, while trying to break it up. Oh the perks of being a Prefect.

She was getting really tired of this, as of late. Sometimes, she just wished she could disappear. She knew she had changed. They—the girls from her own house—knew it too, and they no longer wished to be associated with her. They were snobby bitches, not unlike herself at times. But she was learning that there was more to life than that. It wasn't an easy pill to swallow.

Her parents were cowards who had gone into hiding, and left her to fend for herself. The only person she had left—who truly cared for her and whom she truly cared for—was Draco. He'd been her best friend since they were in diapers. And no matter what anyone said or what rumors were spread, that was all they'd ever be. Kissing Draco would be like kissing one's brother, and that was _not_ a pretty picture.

She growled to herself, as one of the girls hit her in the side. Where were the Head Girl and Head Boy when you needed them? Oh yes, weeping and sulking, respectively.

Enough was enough. She took in a deep breath, and let it out.

"STOP!" she screamed, at the top of her lungs. Miraculously, they did. She looked slightly shocked, but took the opportunity to step out from in between them. 'That was almost too easy,' she thought. And it was too easy. As soon as she was out of their way, they began to fight again. _Marvelous_.

She drew back her wand, about to mutter a curse, when a hand touched her shoulder and someone murmured, "_Petrificus totalus_." Then suddenly, the catfight stood still.

Pansy turned to find the Head Girl standing behind her, and goggled. Hermione looked horrible. Pansy knew she should look away, but she couldn't. It was like watching a car wreck.

"What happened to you, Granger? You look terrible." Pansy questioned, bluntly.

Hermione turned to her, and quirked a small, grim smile. "Long story. What's happened here?"

"You mean, what hasn't happened here!" Pansy exclaimed, motioning to the destruction of the corridor. Only then did Hermione take in the disheveled state of several statues and the torn bits of paintings and tapestries floating around the air. Her mouth formed a big "o."

--------

The door to the Prefects' meeting room slammed open, as Pansy marched in with full force.

"_What_ did you do?" she shrieked at the unsuspecting blond young man sitting at the head of the table.

He looked idly at her, before returning his gaze towards the papers in front of him. "What are you on about, this time?" he asked, not looking up.

Pansy just grew angrier. "Draco Malfoy! I know what happened. Why did you do it?"

Draco looked up and stared her straight in the eyes, not even bothering to pretend that he didn't know what she was talking about. "I have my reasons."

Pansy's anger deflated at the look in his eyes, and she sat down in one of the chairs. "Don't you want to be happy, Draco?" she asked, in a much gentler tone than before. "Don't you want to have love?"

Draco smirked coldly at her. "Yeah, right. So I can feel more pain? No thanks."

"Oh Draco. I feel for you."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want your pity. Besides, when did you become such an advocate for love? You haven't even had a steady relationship in all your years at Hogwarts!"

Pansy grew angry again, at this comment. "Dating around, trying to find my soul mate, is a hundred times better than being the cruel, heartless bastard that you are!"

"I'll take that as a compliment, because, wake up Pans, it's not a fairy tale we're living in!"

"Draco! Why do you have to be like this? Why can't you just let her love you and you love her back?"

"Because, I was groomed to be this way." His eyes lowered in a dismissive manner, and Pansy took the cue.

She raised herself out of the chair and was almost at the door, before she said, "All I want is for you to be happy. You're like family to me."

"I know. But it would hurt us both too much. The world would not be able to accept it," he said, quietly, in reply.

She sighed as she walked out the door. "Who cares about the world? Care about yourself, first."

When the door closed behind her, Draco raised his head and gave a bleak grin. 'Spoken like a true Slytherin,' he thought.

--------

Draco arrived at the Great Hall, late for supper. When he entered, he noticed that the room had suddenly become quiet, and then that the students were beginning to whisper frantically, in hushed tones. He ignored it, and walked straight to his normal seat, at the head of the Slytherin table. As soon as he sat down, all the Slytherins near his seat began fidgeting, and then, one by one, slowly moved away. That is, except for Pansy and Blaise. '_Curious_,' he thought, but began eating anyway, ignoring his fellow housemates' and the rest of the school's odd behavior.

"What's going on?" he asked, through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Charming, Draco. Really," commented Blaise.

"They know," Pansy said, answering Draco's question.

Draco looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but it was Blaise who answered this time.

"Honestly, you can be _so_ dense. They know that you rescued Granger. Will you pass me some of that?"

Draco handed Blaise the mashed potatoes that he had been so busily consuming just moments ago, and then turned his gaze towards Granger. The Hall was quiet, waiting for his response; waiting to see if it was true. He stared at her, and she felt a shiver run up her spine.

She saw Draco shrug in a calculated move, trying to look nonchalant. "What of it? I'd do it for anyone else that was in danger," he said, in a clear, crisp voice that would carry throughout the Great Hall. His answer somewhat appeased his housemates, and they began to act slightly normal again. That is, except for a few girls.

Girls from every house looked enviously at Hermione, with the thought that she had spent time in the arms of the dark, brooding Draco Malfoy. One looked murderous, of course. It was the one Slytherin girl left that had not cowered to Pansy's evil looking glares and more evil sounding threats. Pansy had realized that the girl was stronger than she looked, and she began thinking that maybe it was time she told a professor what she knew. The situation could get out of hand quickly, and she definitely didn't want that.

Hermione turned her head, glaring at the two girls whom she was sure was at fault for spilling the secret. They in turn fidgeted in their seats, confirming Hermione's suspicion. Of course. She groaned. 'Now he'll hate me for sure,' she thought.

--------

After supper, Pansy sought out her Head of House, fully intent on giving up the information that she had. It was high time that the girl got what was coming to her. Pansy had thought that she could do it herself. But, as she was trying to be a different person, she could now admit when she was wrong.

The first place she thought to look was the potions classroom. But before she was even close, a figure blocked her path.

"Where do you think you're going?" the figure sneered.

"Get out of my way, Evelina," Pansy replied, trying to push her way through, a look of disgust on her face.

But Evelina stood her ground, and sneered some more. "Not until you tell me where you're going."

Pansy gave up trying to fight her and instead chose the option of lying. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to get help with my herbology report. I'm on my way to the library."

"Oh, well, so long as you're not going to snitch," Evelina said, giving her one last look that was meant to be threatening. But it had no effect on Pansy. She had created that look.

"Why ever would you think that?" Pansy questioned innocently, before sauntering off, leaving Evelina staring after her.

This of course put a slight kink in her plans, as she now had to look like she was going to the library, which was in the complete opposite direction of the potions classroom. She had no doubt that Evelina would subtly follow her to the library, just to make sure she really was going there. She also thought that Evelina might actually stay, to follow her anywhere else she went, to make sure that she didn't indeed snitch.

So, she was basically stuck. She entered the library and looked about. Who would be a reasonable source of help to her predicament? 'That Hufflepuff over there? No. Hmm...That Ravenclaw would definitely not do. Ah ha! Harry Potter and that Weasley boy. They would definitely help.'

She walked over to their table and sat down in an empty chair on the other side, so that she could face them. She pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink. Then she began to write. Ron gulped visibly. Harry just stared. 'What in the world?'

But then, she turned her parchment towards them, and said, "Would you take a look at this for me? I want to make sure it's not wrong."

Harry looked it over, reading it in his mind. It said:

"I know it's odd for me to just sit down here and pretend to be your friend and all, but you've got to pretend with me. I've got some information about Granger's attackers, but they've found me out. One of them is following me, to make sure I don't tell a professor what I know. So I need your help. Will you help me?"

Harry looked up and spotted a Slytherin girl, who seemed to be trying to look inconspicuous but was failing, over Pansy's shoulder. He nodded to Pansy, and she gave him a small smile before taking the parchment back and writing some more.

This time, when he read it, it said:

"Great. As you probably saw, I can't go myself or else she'll follow me. So, if I hand you a note, will you take it to a professor you trust?"

Harry nodded again. She handed him her note, discreetly, and whispered, "I wish to remain anonymous." To which Harry replied, "Of course." And then he left, leaving behind a confused Ron.

Pansy flashed a smile at him. "Don't worry, he'll be back. But in the meantime, why don't you tell me about yourself."

Ron looked lost, but began speaking anyway. His voice soothed Pansy a bit; it was a smooth, deep voice.

Evelina stayed right where she was, her eyes glued to Pansy, not noticing Harry Potter or the note that he had shoved into his pocket. All she cared about was that Pansy Parkinson was still in her seat, and still keeping her mouth quiet.

When Harry returned, Ron and Pansy were still talking. He smiled, maybe now Ron would get the courage to finally ask her out. He didn't want to interrupt them for long so he just nodded his head at Pansy to answer her questioning look and then said, "Got to run, Ginny's waiting for me."

Harry ignored Ron's grimace, and laughed. "You've got to get used to it sometime soon. We've been dating for nearly two years."

"Yeah, I know, but it's not easy," Ron replied back, grimace still in place.

Harry left them, just as Madame Pince was telling them that the library was closing for the day. Now they looked shyly at each other, which wasn't so out of place for Ron. As for Pansy, it was a whole other story. She had never been shy around boys before, even the ones she liked. So she could not understand what in Merlin's name was wrong with her. He was just another boy, and a goody-goody Gryffindor at that! But he was rather cute, especially when he blushed like that. Pansy smiled.

"Would you walk me down to the dungeons?" she asked.

"Er...I...er...um...all right," he stammered.

"Great," she said, taking his hand, which caused him to blush some more.

Evelina had already disappeared.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter! Wow. That was a fast update, ey? Haha. Hope you enjoyed this one, and tell me what you think. :) Did it move too fast? Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. ;)**TBC**


	8. The Realization

**Disclaimer:  
**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N:** This was what popped into my head after reading a plot bunnie on FAP. The specific plot bunnie is "Malfoy is in Divination Class when Trelawny makes a prediction. You choose if it's real or not, Malfoys reaction, etc., but the prediction must be about that certain someone he loves, which has now been revealed to the other Slytherins!"

* * *

**Predicted**

_VIII. The Realization_

* * *

The next morning turned out to be a very exciting one, for the rumor mill at Hogwarts. The students had much to talk about as several Slytherin girls had been hauled to the potions classroom to be questioned.

One by one, they were taken to a separate classroom, where Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape presided. Dumbledore had lost that twinkling in his eye, McGonagall looked sterner that ever before, and Snape...Snape looked livid. The other two, of course, let Snape handle the girls, since they were from his house.

To each one, his speech was the same. It was meant to intimidate, and it succeeded. Greatly.

"Sit down," Snape barked, at each girl. "Would you care to know why we've brought you here?"

Each girl would give a similar response, a tremble here, a whimper there, basically a sign of timidity. That is, except one. _Curious_, thought Dumbledore.

"Answer me!" Snape would snarl. When no answer came, he would go on, cruelly. "Yes, you say? Or shall I go with my suspicion that you already know?" At this point, he would slam his hand down on a desk, causing the student to jump.

"Y—Y—Yes, P—P—professor," each one stammered.

Eventually he began to mock them and grow impatient, until he'd finally elicited the same result that Pansy had gotten from them, except to an extremer degree. He'd broken them, and made them turn on each other. Most were crying. Snape let them each return to the holding room, while he talked over the interrogations with the Headmaster and the Headmistress.

"Well, they each seem to be equally guilty," McGonagall said.

"Somehow I don't think so," Snape replied.

"What are you suggesting, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Most of them seemed too timid to do something like that on their own. Most likely they were bullied into it."

"But they're Slytherins! Each and every one of them would have had it in them to do something like that." Professor McGonagall blanched. "I didn't mean that how it sounded."

Professor Snape smirked. "I take no offense."

All the while, Dumbledore stroked his beard. "That Evelina girl is an interesting character. She didn't seem as fazed by this cross-examination as the rest of them."

They called her in again, for further, more extensive questioning. When she had been gone longer than before, the other girls began to realize she had become a person of interest. It took them two seconds, after realizing this, to band together and turn against her.

By noon, each girl had her things packed up and was ready to go. After each girl's parents had been notified and collaborated with, the professors had come up with a suitable punishment. Each girl was taken from their dorm and given a tiny dungeon room, for in-house suspension. There, they would be isolated. They would go to their classes, but that was the only interaction with the other students. They would not be able to eat in the Great Hall and all their other privileges were suspended. After supper, each girl would have to report to Professor Snape for the detention they would be issued, every day, for the rest of the term. Each girl that is, except for Evelina. She had an entirely different fate.

At five past noon, Evelina stormed down to the entrance doors of Hogwarts, which were right next to the Great Hall. She caused a great commotion, and detaching many curious students from their lunch. A crowd was gathering, and she truly loved this attention. When she saw professors approaching, she held her head up high and stuck her nose in the air.

"I always hated it here anyway!" she exclaimed, like the drama queen that she was. "This school is worthless!"

And then she stomped out to a waiting carriage.

"Finally!" someone screamed, when the carriage was finally out of sight. Her departure elicited similar responses, as well as a round of applause, hoots and hollers. It seemed, almost everyone had wanted her gone.

--------

Hermione watched all this play out, with a bit of shock. She had been one of the last ones down for lunch. As soon as she had seen a crowd was gathered, her curiosity got the best of her, and she had inched closer, to get a better look. When she saw the girl in the middle, she practically collapsed.

The girl's face had triggered something in Hermione's mind, and memories rushed back. She could remember everything clearly now, and it overwhelmed her. The crowd shuffled around her, but Hermione took no notice. Her fingers were trembling, as she stayed rooted to the spot. Harry and Ron reached her, as the crowd was dispersing.

"It's her," whispered Hermione, as Harry laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Who?" Ron asked, confused.

Hermione clutched at Harry's arm trying to stay upright, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"That girl, she was one of them."

Ron finally understood and his anger showed.

"She's a Slytherin," Ron spat. "I should've known."

Harry looked sharply at him. "Isn't Pansy a Slytherin too, Ron?" Harry asked, tersely.

Ron looked at him, and then looked away.

Hermione stared at them, watching their exchange. "Pansy?"

Ron blushed.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione said. "Harry's implication is right. You shouldn't have said that. Not _all_ Slytherins are like that."

"I know," muttered Ron.

"Yes, well, just informing you. It was a rather prejudice remark. Much like..." she trailed off.

"Like what?" Ron prodded, as Hermione's attention fell elsewhere.

"Never mind, I've got to go." She replied, walking away from them.

"Where're you going?" Ron shouted after her. "It's lunch!"

Hermione just waved a hand back at them and shouted, "Not hungry."

Ron scratched his head, as Harry pulled him towards the Great Hall. _Odd creatures, women_, he thought.

--------

A few minutes later, Hermione burst into Draco's room, and said, "Malfoy, we need to talk."

Draco looked irritable, to say the least. He'd been doing so well, trying to hide from Pansy and Granger. What had gone wrong?

"How did you know I was here?" he asked her, scowling, as he put the book he had been reading down.

Hermione blushed, shoving the Marauders' Map into a pocket of her robe. "I guessed."

"Right. Well, whatever you have to say..."

"You have to listen."

"No."

"But..."

"Listen, Granger. Are you sadistic or something?"

"No!"

"Then why do you keep trying to talk to _me_ of all people?"

"Because, I have something to say to you."

"About our relationship?"

Hermione blushed.

"Granger, there is no relationship. There can and never will be a relationship."

"_Why not_?"

"Because I am Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy. I am a _ferret_, according to some. And you are Hermione Granger, friend of the Boy Who Lived. A self-righteous know-it-all."

Her cheeks reddened, at his comment. "Things have changed."

"Not that much."

"Draco..."

"Granger," Draco said harshly, as he stood up, "just stop."

"Why won't you give it a chance?"

"We've had this conversation already!" he shouted, getting up close and personal.

"No we haven't!" she shouted right back, pushing him back onto his bed. "What we've had is a lot of arguing, my tears, and you saying it won't work."

"Because it won't!"

"You're acting like a coward, Draco Malfoy."

"Well there you go. See things haven't changed."

She huffed, in frustration. "Yes they have! Draco, you saved my life. You are _not_ the boy you once used to be."

"If you had bothered to listen last night, I said I would have done it for anyone in danger."

"No...this was different."

"It wasn't. You just want it to be. You just want to make me into a project or something. Like your spew thing."

"It is not spew. It's S-P-E-W. And it's nothing like that! Draco, over the last few weeks, I've come to genuinely care for you and your well being. As you did for mine, that night."

He stared at her.

"You've changed Draco Malfoy. You've just got to admit it to yourself." She paused. "I mean do you realize that throughout this whole conversation, you have not mentioned my Muggle background at all? That _is_ a major change, considering how you used to comment on it at every opportunity."

"I—I—"

"At a loss for words? Amazing." She smirked. He scowled.

"Just think about it, Draco. I won't wait forever." And without waiting for his answer she left the room. She paused just outside the door, taking in deep breaths. The conversation had been led down a road that she had not intended to take. She had wanted to talk about something completely different at first, but mouths had minds of their own. Needless to say, it had rattled her nerves. Now the rest was in the hands of Draco Malfoy.

--------

Think about it he did. He actually did. He went through every pro and con in his head. Then, he wrote them down on parchment, just to make sure he didn't miss any. He couldn't believe what he was coming up with. He just couldn't bloody believe it. She just always had to be right, didn't she?

He grabbed tufts of his fine blonde hair, and pulled slightly, letting out a grunt of frustration. Several passing students gave him an odd look, but he just glared at them. So he had changed...slightly. Appearance wise as well as mentally. But that didn't mean he had changed enough to be good for her...

Draco set aside his parchment and quill, and thought some more. He thought about the events that passed, all leading up to that fateful night that had brought him close to Granger. Could that barmy professor's prophecy be right?

"Draco?" a feminine voice called, breaking him out of his reverie. He turned; ready to bite the person's head off, until he found it to be Pansy.

"What do you want, Pans?"

"Just wanted to let you know that it's nearly supper."

"I can tell time, thanks," he muttered, sarcastically.

"Yeesh. Just thought you might want someone to let you know. You looked faraway."

Draco ran a hand over his face. "Yeah, sorry Pans. Been thinking about...stuff."

"S'okay."

"Hey, would you like to walk down together?"

"Sorry. Raincheck?"

Draco gave a small frown. "Sure. But why can't you?"

"Nosy, Draco. I've got a date, if you must know."

"A date?"

"Yes, Draco. It's where two people, who want to get to know each other better, get together and do something together."

Draco scowled at her. "I know what a date is. I meant, on a school night? How can you go anywhere?"

Pansy smiled at him. "We're staying in the castle. There's plenty to do you know."

She got up to leave. But before she did, Draco grabbed her arm. "Who's it?"

"You really are nosy."

Draco gave her a look.

"Oh, all right. If you must know, it's Ron Weasley."

"Weasel? Weasel."

Pansy gave a slight frown. "Would you mind not calling him that?"

"Only if he stops with the name calling too."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Boys."

Draco shot her a grin. "Have fun Pans. Tell Wease—Weasley, I mean, that if he hurts you he'll have me to deal with."

Pansy smiled. "Thanks Drakie."

Draco grimaced at the nickname. She knew he hated it.

He thought about Pansy and the Wease—Ron, he quickly amended, as he walked down to supper. It wasn't so bad. And Pansy looked genuinely happy. Which was just as rare for her, as it was for him. If that could work then maybe...

He sat down next to Blaise and mulled over his thoughts some more. His gaze sliding towards the Gryffindor table every once and a while. He saw Pansy sitting there, sticking out like a sore thumb. Everyone was staring, but Pansy didn't seem to mind. At least Granger and Potter were being polite, talking to her. But mostly his eyes would skim over Granger.

He made a spur of the moment decision. He got up out of his seat, eliciting a curious glance from Blaise and looks from other students, and walked over to sit down at the Gryffindor table, plopping down right next to Hermione Granger.

The school had something to really stare at now, and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Hermione muttered.

"It's back to Malfoy now, is it?" Draco retorted.

"No."

"If you must know," he paused, catching her hand in his under the table, "and I know, you must. I've come because of you."

Hermione blushed. She seemed to do a lot of that around him. "Is it about?"

He sent her a look that told her to keep quiet, and then he moved his head slightly towards the exit. She gave a small nod, saying that she understood his signal. This would cause more gossip for the rumor mill, but she didn't care. Draco had made his decision, and she wanted to know what it was.

Of course eyes followed them as they left, even if they did leave individually. But neither cared. Once they were far enough so that they wouldn't be interrupted, Draco stopped her.

"This will be hard," he started, causing Hermione's hopes to plummet slightly. Was he going to tell her that he'd really thought it out, but found that a relationship could never ever happen?

"Go on," she whispered.

Draco let out a breath. "We're both different now, than our earlier years. I concede that. But that doesn't mean we've changed, enough." Her hopes dropped more. "But I guess that's the challenge in it right? Growing together?" He smiled at her, and her hopes began to rise again.

"Does this mean?"

He nodded, curtly. Hermione beamed.

"You've persuaded me. We'll give it a try, I suppose."

Hermione jumped him with a hug, almost toppling them both over.

"Like I said, it will be hard."

"Of course," she replied. "But we'll get through it."

And then she pressed her lips to his, in a chaste kiss, as moonlight spilled into the corridor from a window nearby.

* * *

_**FIN (almost)**_

* * *

**A/N:** This is the longest chapter, to date, I believe. And the story is done! Woo! I was on a roll this month. Maybe I'll complete some chapters for other stories? xD There will be an epilogue, I think. I hoped to finish this before the HPB came out, but oh well. Better late than never. Have fun reading HBP, if you have it. Hope you enjoyed this one, and tell me what you think, please. :) Did it move too fast? Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. ;)

* * *

For my reviewers, who had questions, etc.:

**ImmaculateInanimate: **My first reviewer for this fic. Woo for you! Haha. Draco and Hermione are _definitely_ meant to be! Definitely!

**KayeRyoko: **Answering your one question about Hermione and why she can't remember. She had her memories locked away, because she didn't want to remember...the pain and trauma. So everything dealing with that event has been put away. Until, of course, something jogs her memory and all the memories become whole again. ;D Thanks for your reviews!

**Lila Berylla: **Oops. I didn't know that Slytherins didn't take Divination. I should've looked it up. That's an error on my part. But oh well. I had fun writing this story anyway. Thanks for letting me know. :D

**Hermione Charlotte Granger: **I never knew Pansy could be like that either, but that's how she came out when I wrote her. And I like her that way. Lol. Thanks for reviewing. :)

**nuttinbutanangel: **Of course I wouldn't take it badly. Thank you for letting me know. I think Malfoy is a bit out of character too, but he needs to be for this story to work. At least that's what I think. :)

Thanks to Q-BriarXJade-Q, colorguard06, Tinkbelle, Red Satin and Black Silk, draco 4eva1, bella natty, PinkTribeChick, smiling inside, annomous, foxcrchik99, Slayergirl1326, Bea, Semine Midnight, Fallen Angel, LillyOfTheValley, lilnovelist, A reader, andsnowmousue. Thanks for taking the time to read my fic and review. To all my reviewers: You guys are the best!


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:  
**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N:** This was what popped into my head after reading a plot bunnie on FAP. The specific plot bunnie is "Malfoy is in Divination Class when Trelawny makes a prediction. You choose if it's real or not, Malfoys reaction, etc., but the prediction must be about that certain someone he loves, which has now been revealed to the other Slytherins!"

* * *

**Predicted**

_EPILOGUE

* * *

_

_**7 years later**_

"_WAAAHHHHH!_" a baby wailed, interrupting the wedding ceremony.

The matron of honor looked sheepishly at the couple being wed, before glancing around the crowd of people that had gathered to witness the marriage. She would know that cry anywhere. And she was right, immediately spotting her husband bouncing their fifteen-month-old baby boy on his knee, trying to calm him. Her lips quirked into a smile, at the sight.

If you had told her, eleven years ago, that she would be standing next to Pansy Parkinson, as her matron of honor at her wedding to Ron Weasley, she would have thought you mad. Likewise, if you had told her that she would be happily married to Draco Malfoy, with a beautiful baby boy, and another on the way. She would have thought it fit to call St. Mungo's right away.

But that's what she was. She was now Mrs. Draco Malfoy, and happily so.

The war had ended in their favor, thank goodness. Although, of course, their had been casualties and injuries. Dean had met an untimely end, when a Death Eater had snuck up behind him, while he had been fighting another, and AKed him. Mad Eye Moody and Dumbledore had met an end, while helping Harry fight Voldemort. But at least their deaths weren't for naught. They would have been extremely happy with the result. And imagine that it could have been a lot worse, if it had not been for Draco.

He had opened up Malfoy Manor, for their use, and they had taken full advantage. They had scanned through the books in the enormous library, especially the dark arts ones. They looked for spells and such that the enemy would use, and then they looked for counter curses. Basically, they used all the resources they could find.

And as the war grew around, amazingly, so did their relationship. They had grown together, as they had said they would. She would be lying if she said it was smooth sailing. They had their ups and downs, as any normal couple would, and more than their fair amount of arguments. But they'd gotten through them, their problems and the war. And was definitely for the better, if she could say so herself.

The prophecy had been fulfilled, to the delight of Professor Trelawney and the dismay of the others. It turned out that, when she had kissed Draco in their first _conscious_ kiss, it had been a full moon. A blue moon, which made it more special than it already was.

Hermione returned her attention to the ceremony once again, just in time to hear the minister pronounce Ron and Pansy, man and wife.

* * *

**THE END**  
**(for real)**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** And there is my short epilogue. I hope everyone liked the story and how it ended, and thank you for reading. I'd still like to know what you think, so won't you be so kind as to tell me:) Did it move too fast? Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. ;)


End file.
